Smutty Shots
by annalucindaberry
Summary: So .. This was a one shot... and now I'm taking requests... *contains spanking* for now only
1. Chapter 1

Rachel sat with her legs spread out on the grass. She let her fingers sink into the earth as she eyed the script on her lap. The sun was shining down in the garden today and Rachel wasn't one t ignore the brilliant rays.

"Baby can you hand my that paintbrush" Quinn gestured to the said item by Rachel's foot. The brunette looked up and gently threw the paintbrush toward her girlfriend, locking eyes with the beautiful blonde, who was currently covered in white paint, everywhere, her black tank top and vans, her beautiful porcelain skin, even her short blonde hair had white fleck's.

Quinn winked at Rachel before continuing to paint the new furniture the couple had just bought for the new apartment.

Rachel bit her lip as she watched the girl work. The concentration on her face was, sexy .. Like really sexy, she only ever saw Quinn so focused when they... 'Let's not get into that' Rachel groaned to herself, because now she couldn't get the image of a sweaty, naked Quinn Fabray on top of her, and god was that an image she never wanted to forget.

Quinn stopped painting momentarily and watched the Brunette in front of her, Long lock's covering her face yet she could see the girl was slightly flustered, maybe the heat was getting to her.

'God, she's beautiful' Quinn thought to herself. Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder and Quinn locked onto the dark flash in the girls eyes.

She wasn't hot, Rachel was... turned on? . Quinn smirked to herself. This was going to be fun.

Quinn continued to paint, before making sure Rachel was watching she pulled her tank top over her head and set it down on the ground, leaving her stood in a sports bra, her abs on view for her girlfriend. She faked a stretch and proceeded to take a break, she lit up a smoke and inhaled deeply; Rachel's eyes staring at her, deep and lustful. Quinn raised her brow at the girl. Rachel released a breath she didn't know she was currently holding and bit down on her bottom lip.

Both girls watched each other, neither ready to give up or surrender the competition, this was all part of foreplay after all. Quinn finished smoking and walked over to Rachel sitting down and leaning over her tanned skin before grabbing her water bottle and taking a drink.

"Can I have this baby?" Quinn purred at Rachel, causing goose bumps to surface on the girls skin.

Rachel just nodded as she swallowed thickly. Quinn winked at the girl before pushing herself up to go back to her job. She picked up the paintbrush and began stroking the item of furniture with the brush causing Rachel to flush and avoid the blonde's gaze.

Rachel finally caught on to what Quinn was doing. Two can play at that game.

Rachel stood up and shook grass of her body before pulling off her t-shirt exposing a lime green bikini top, setting off her tanned skin, Quinn glanced over her mouth agape. Rachel let her hair swing from side to side as she bounced over to Quinn.

"Baby can I be of service to you in anyway" Rachel cooed seductively. Quinn felt the hair's on the back of her neck stand up as she felt Rachel behind her. She shook her head avoiding turning around. Rachel reached out and let her hand stroke up Quinn's side causing the blonde to drop the paintbrush. "Are you ignoring me Quinnie" Rachel pouted and pushed her body against Quinn. Quinn shook her head again before feeling a pair of lips on her neck, nipping the skin and a graze of teeth. Quinn moaned softly and let her girlfriend continue. Rachel's tongue slide across Quinn's neck and down toward her nape, biting down harder, Quinn moaning spurring her on.

Quinn turned to face her beautiful girlfriend and pushed their lips together in a hurried kiss. Tongue's intertwined as the girls kissed passionately, tasting each other like it was the first time this ever happened. Forcefully Quinn picked up Rachel, the smaller girl instantly wrapping her legs around the other girl. Walking through the house they both shared Quinn led the girl into the bedroom before gently dropping her onto the bed.

"Wait there" Quinn almost growled. Frustration hitting her. She walked into the bathroom and opened the third drawer pulling out her favourite 2 items. After getting ready she walks back into the bedroom.

"Rachel. All fours. Now." Quinn demands walking over to the bed causing Rachel to whimper and look over her shoulder. "Did I say you could look at me Berry?" Quinn raised her brow using her best ice queen tone. Rachel shook her head, her hair falling over her shoulders covering her face. Quinn got onto the bed and pulled Rachel's hair to one side, leaning close to the girls ear she bit on the lobe before huskily whispering "You going to be a good girl now?" Rachel nodded quickly "Really? because you wasn't being a good girl outside, were you?" Rachel shook her head. "And what does a bad girl get Rae?" Quinn licked the girls neck causing her to whimper again. When no reply came the blonde began running her fingers up and down Rachel's leg causing the girl to buck. "Answer me. Berry." Quinn said icily again.

"Punished" Rachel moaned. Quinn smirked and nodded into her girlfriend's shoulder.

Bringing her hand up Quinn let it fall against Rachel's pert ass. Rachel hissed at the contact but moaned as she felt herself get wet. Quinn continued to spank the girl, making the slaps harder but closer together. Rachel began to buck again, her pussy throbbing without any actual contact. Stopping Quinn watched the brunette under her.

"Good girl" She purred "But I'm not finished"

Quinn picked up the item she dropped on the bed before crawling over to the girl. She raised the paddle quickly and let it fall against the reddened skin. Rachel mewled as the leather hit her skin, Quinn continued until the girl was worked up so much she began to tremble under Quinn.

Quinn pulled at the lime green string letting the top fall onto the bed before flipping the girl onto her back. Ignoring the girl beneath her Quinn's lip attached to one of the already hardened nipples, sucking at the nub before biting gently causing Rachel moaned louder and arched herself into Quinn, still completely unaware of Quinn's attachment. Taking the other nipple Quinn let her tongue glide over the hardened nub while her fingers stroke up her girlfriend's wet core, feeling the juices run down her fingers.

"Fuck, so wet Rae" Quinn husked.

Rachel moaned and ground her body onto Quinn's finger, her pulsating clit throbbing on the digit.

Quinn pulled her finger away from the girl and lay on her back. Finally Rachel's eyes widened and she caught sight of what was to come.

"Get my hard cock wet. Berry" Quinn demanded.

Rachel climbed onto all fours and without warning took most of Quinn's length into her mouth. Quinn groaned watching the girl lick and suck the attachment, unaware of how it was hitting her clit. Quinn let her fingers grope Rachel's hair pulling the girl into her before pulling her away again. Rachel smirked, her dark eyes locked on Quinn's darkening hazel ones.

"You are so hot when you work baby" Rachel whispered as she climbed over Quinn, grabbing the blonde's hand and running it up her wet slit. Quinn smirked and flicked Rachel off her wrist before sliding two fingers into the girl. Rachel moaned loudly on contact and threw her head back. Quinn began pounding her fingers into the tight girl before removing them. "On. Me. Now" She commanded through gritted teeth. Rachel eagerly complied sliding herself onto Quinn before grinding herself into the hard attachment. Quinn's hands found Rachel's hips, pulling the girl to increase her speed. Quinn's back arched into Rachel hitting the girl's g-spot causing the girl to moan. Rachel began to bounce causing the attachment to pound onto Quinn's clit directly; flipping a switch Quinn put the vibration's on, straight to high. Rachel groaned loudly before increasing her speed once again, letting her body fall onto Quinn, moaning the girls name into her ear, whilst biting and sucking at the collarbone and neck leaving little purple marks, but who cared.

Just as Quinn was about to hit her peak she flipped the brunette on her back, pounding into the girl, doing press-ups into the wetness.

"Fuck Quinn" Rachel moaned her nails embedding onto Quinn's skin who hissed but continued as both girls neared their peak.

"Rae"

"Quinn- Fuck.. I'm.." Rachel moaned her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

"Come for me baby" Quinn begged, nearing her orgasm.

"Faster" Rachel begged in return her body beginning to twitch under the blonde.

Quinn began to pound the girl harder, as much as she could while the pressure built up inside of her, from the vibration against her clit and the sensation of Rachel's pussy contracting around her.

"QUINN" Rachel screamed in ecstasy her nails running down Quinn. Quinn didn't stop slowly drawing a second orgasm out of the girl while building her up to her own. The pressure didn't stop as Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist letting the strap-on slide in deeper hitting the girl's g-spot. Rachel's body trembled as her second orgasm ripped through her body. Quinn pushed herself into the girl as her own body gave way and the orgasm hit her, her arms weakened and she dropped onto the girl beneath her, kissing her collar bone and licking up the girls neck before gently kissing her lips.

"I love you Rachel" she whispered.

"I. love. you. Quinn" Rachel panted in reply.

**AN - This is just a bit smut fest... I just got kind of... Rachel... watching my Quinn do some hard labour today... ahah... have fun guys... **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN - so clearly this isn't a one shot, someone convinced me to make it a story, so im taking requests for sexual experience's that the girls will now endure.. so hit me up either in a review, pm or on my tumblr follow thatttttt **

**Love you all xxx**

* * *

Both girl's had drifted to sleep after their afternoon of heated fun. Both girls awoke during the evening and after a light dinner and quick shower they both headed back to bed, wrapped themselves up in each other and let sleep over take them.

Rachel stirred slowly in the large bed, pulling the thin sheet over her bare legs. The brunette stretched slightly before turning over and catching sight of her favourite blonde, her naked chest falling and rising softly with the gentle breaths she was taking. Rachel let her tanned fingers glide up the toned milky stomach of her partner and watched the girls face react, ever so slightly, raking her nails up the skin leaving a red trail the blonde exhaled loudly. Rachel smirked at the reaction and continued her path up and down the blondes body, letting her nails glide under the pert breasts. Quinn stretched causing her body to arch into Rachel, causing the girl to get excited, sitting up on her elbow Rachel let her fingers glide over the semi-erect nipples that belong to the 'sleeping' blonde.

Quinn mentally cursed her early bird of a girlfriend. She felt a tongue dart out and slide over her nipple before a set of lips are attached to the nub and she can feel the wetness from her girlfriends mouth causing the nipple to perk and she could feel her girl grinning against her body. Quinn let her body take over and arched again, a moan escaping her mouth.  
_**'Damn sexy Rachel Berry'**_Quinn thought to herself.

"Baby, you awake?" Rachel purred her head resting on Quinn's breast. Quinn's hazel eye's fluttered open and she raised her brow in the way she knew made Rachel drip.  
"Barely but yes" She husked.  
Rachel smiled again and re attached her mouth to the left nipple sucking and nipping at it causing Quinn to moan and her eyes to darken.  
"Fuck Rae"  
The moan only encouraged the brunette who was now licking her way across her girlfriends chest, blowing cool air onto the wet patch she had left before taking the right nipple into her mouth and continuing to tease the blonde with her tongue. Rachel let her hand fall down to the blonde's thigh and began running her fingers up the smooth skin, setting it ablaze with the simple touch.

"Rach" Quinn arched her back and let the girls name fall from her lips as the brunette made her way down Quinn's body using her tongue, lips and teeth; nipping, sucking, licking and biting every inch of the porcelain skin.

Reaching the waistband of her girlfriend's boxers Rachel bit down on the girl's hip bone, causing the girl to squirm. Rachel looked up with wide eyes and bit her lip in that _cutesy, devilish, I'm going to fuck your brains out _way, causing Quinn to feel her core dampen slightly awaiting the coming temptation.

Rachel kept her face innocent while her hand pulled down the boxers and Quinn helped her by opening her legs slightly allowing the material to be kicked off onto the floor. Angling herself between the blonde's legs Rachel picked up a toned slender leg and began kissing it, all the way to the end of the thigh so she could feel the heat radiating from her girlfriend's core. Completely ignoring the dripping temptation in front of her, Rachel repeated her actions on the girls other leg before letting her fingers glide onto the wet centre in front of her.

Quinn whimpered as she felt a finger brush against her clit; the same sensation happening again as she felt a long finger brush the length of her dripping core. Rachel let her finger circle the blonde's clit causing the blonde to mewl softly. Letting her speed increase slightly Rachel begins to apply pressure onto the sensitive bud.

"Rae, please, don't stop" Quinn moaned as she guided the tanned hand toward her entrance. Rachel complied with eagerness allowing a slender finger to slide into the wetness before she began pumping it in and out with slight force, the finger on her finger alone causing her to get wet. Hazel eyes darken with lust as Quinn gets closer to an orgasm.

Rachel slides another finger in and begins drawing the girl to her orgasm, curling her fingers to hit Quinn's g-spot, letting her fingers run the length from the entrance of her dripping pussy to her clit, letting the nub be covered in the juices and making it more sensitive to the touch. Quinn arched her back her orgasm about to rip through her body when suddenly, the feeling stopped. Completely. Stopped.

Quinn's eyes opened instantly to complain but her girlfriend was nowhere in sight, then she felt it.

Rachel's tongue licked up Quinn, collecting the juices escape before nipping at her clit causing Quinn to throw her head back, blonde hair splaying onto the pillow as she gripped Rachel's hair.

"Don't. Stop" Quinn gritted through her teeth.

Rachel again eagerly complied as she let her tongue lap up the juice before running her tongue against the tight walls of her girlfriend's pussy, feeling the friction each time her tongue twisted. Then it came, the clenching, as Quinn's walls tightened as Rachel let it run up to her g-spot repeating earlier movements.

Quinn let her body take control over her mind as she began grinding into Rachel's tongue, using the girls hair as a guide.

" .I'm. I'm gunna" Quinn began moaning before releasing a long overdue breath and with that allowing her orgasm to rip through her body.

Rachel lapped up the juice spilling from her girlfriend holding the girls thighs so that she could gain better access. She continued to lick up the juices until the girl beneath her stopped moving, and she knew her job was complete.

Wiping her mouth on the bed sheet Rachel smirked as she crawled up her girlfriend's body. Quinn eyes were shut tight so Rachel pressed their lips together before pushing herself off the girl.

"Morning beautiful. Breakfast? How does bacon sound?" Not waiting for an answer Rachel jumped out of the bed and walked out into the apartment.

Quinn watched her girlfriend walk out of the room, the curve of that tight ass escaping from underneath her yale tshirt, she closed her eyes and sighed heavily.

'_**sex and bacon? SO LUCKY' **_ Quinn flopped down and let the aftershocks of her orgasm hit her once again.

* * *

**AN – so any requests for the next chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

A whole week passed since their morning session, and nothing. Quinn stared at the laptop screen in front of her, damn college; Rachel had been so busy with auditioning for the summer showcase she left the house before Quinn was up and by the time she got home she'd flop into bed and fall asleep almost instantly. NYU hadn't been any better to Quinn, she had to do 4 different essay's on stuff she'd never even heard about.

Quinn shut the laptop down, it was 1am and Rachel was lightly breathing beside her, dark hair surrounding her face as she lay on her stomach, Quinn smiled and placed a kiss on the girl's forehead before placing the laptop on the floor and snuggling up to her, slumber hitting her.

The next morning, or should we say afternoon, Quinn awoke to an empty bed. She cursed but then inhaled the sweet smell of coffee and turned to face her bedside table, there in her favourite mug was a beautiful, hot cup of java, god she loved her girl.

Downstairs Rachel was baking in the kitchen, the smell of baking cookie dough wafting through the house luring a certain blonde to the location of the brunette.  
"Good afternoon baby, I hope you know that today is our day to host the homo-dinner as you and Santana have delightfully named it, I have been preparing desserts and as we agreed you'll be doing the main, so I'm glad you're up so we can prep" Rachel smiled broadly, even though her previous comment was laced with sarcasm.  
Quinn yawned, "morning baby, what did you say?" Rachel huffed and pouted.  
"Lucy Quinn Fabray, how dare you ignore me when I'm explaining the plan for tonight"  
"Baby I just got up. Coffee. Then Quinn wakes. Kay?" The blonde rubbed her eyes as Rachel refilled her mug and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek.  
"Fine Quinnie" Rachel exclaimed while dancing over to the oven and taking her second batch of cookies out to cool. "Don't even think about it" Rachel said with her back turned to a blonde who was reaching for a cooled cookie.

After the blonde was properly awake both girl's got started on prepping the main. Quinn marinated the chicken and chopped up the chorizo whilst Rachel cut the veggie's for her vegan substitute. Quinn watched as her girlfriend hummed along with the radio and began washing up her mess.  
"You're so beautiful Rae" Quinn whispered in the girls ear as she passed. Rachel blushed furiously and blew the girl a kiss.  
After washing everything up Rachel decided to go upstairs and take a shower while Quinn finished her prep.

Walking into the bedroom Quinn felt the hot air from the bathroom hit her in the face, she watched her girlfriend sat by her vanity brushing her hair, never had she been so in love with one person, brushing her side bangs out of her face she slipped into the bathroom and went off to shower.

With Rachel nowhere to be found Quinn changed into a nice pair of skinny jeans and a oversized shirt, she finished the look with her black and white bow tie and her (fake) glasses, quickly blow-drying her hair and applying so light makeup Quinn walked downstairs, she could hear 3 female voices, so she knew Santana and Britt had arrived.

Rachel pulled her monochrome tea dress down and smoothed it out as she stood up.  
"Do you guys want anything to drink?"  
"I'll have whatever Q's gunna have Berry" Santana smirked her signature smile and squeezed Brittany's hand.  
"Can I have some juice Rach?" Brittany smiled brightly then shot up as she was the first to spot Quinn walking into the room.

"Hey Britt" Quinn squeaked as Brittany squeezed her tightly. Santana got up and smirked, giving her friend a small hug, before the trinity sat down. Rachel appeared during the conversation handing Santana and Quinn a beer each and giving Britt her juice. After a few drinks and light conversation Quinn went into the kitchen to finish the main. Rachel stalked in halfway through pressing a kiss to the blonde's nape sending shivers down her spine.  
"Hey baby" Rachel whispered in the blonde's ear letting her tongue glide down the girls neck. Quinn shivered again.  
"Hey Rae" she said as she put the pasta in to boil letting the chicken cook on a low heat, Rachel's veggies in a separate pan.  
Rachel sat up on the island opposite Quinn and opened her legs slightly before crossing them, Quinn's eyes flashed down and saw nothing but tanned legs.. And then... Was Rachel serious.. She wasn't wearing panties.  
Quinn coughed and her eyes widened. She strutted over to the brunette and let her fingers dance over the girls skin.  
"Miss Berry, are you wearing any panties" She smirked into the girls ear before nipping at the lobe.  
"I don't know Fabray, why don't you ch-"

"If you puta's are fucking in there imma go ALL Lima heights on yo' asses" Santana yelled breaking the mood between the lustful women. Rachel pouted before shrugging and hopping of the counter before sending Quinn a sexy wink.

Quinn plated up the dinner of chicken& tortellini with a mascarpone sauce, Rachel had pan fried veggies with tortellini and a tomato and mushroom sauce, and began to set the table, giving Santana daggers while she did, Santana just smirked and stuck her tongue out at the blonde. Quinn mouthed a short fuck you to the Latina before sitting down next to Rachel her fork-free hand finding the girl's thigh.

Dinner was fun, the conversation varied from how Santana was finding her evening acting course and how Brittany was enjoying working for a small dance school with children, to Rachel's showcase audition and Quinn's essay's, however the blonde could not get the fact that her girlfriend was going 'commando' out of her mind, ever so slightly Quinn raised her hand along the tan thigh, watching her girlfriend's face to make sure she didn't give the game away, luckily Rachel's poker face had improved due to her extensive training at NYADA. Quinn continued to draw lazy pattern's on the brunette's thigh, the heat radiating off the girl's core so Quinn could feel the warmth. As she inched closer to her desired location she was interrupted by a peppy blonde.

"Rach can I get a cookie now" Brittany smiled at the girl, Quinn cursed the blonde of being so damn cute as her girlfriend brushed her hand away and stood up, grabbing her plate and the other blonde's and leaving for the kitchen. Quinn stared at her's and Santana's empty plates and rushed up to grab them taking the hint from her oh-so clever partner.

Rachel was sat back on the counter her legs swinging in the air. Quinn walked over to her dashing the plates on the opposite counter and kissed the girl passionately pulling the tanned body into her own. Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's midsection letting her tongue glide across pale pink lips begging for access. Quinn however had other plans she kissed down the girls jaw, and down the centre of her neck, sucking slightly on the pulse point before continuing her journey down. She pushed the tan legs off her and got on her knee's kissing up the smooth skin before parting them slightly and pulling Rachel down so her knee's rested on Quinn's shoulders.

Bunching up the material around Rachel's waist Quinn let her pink tongue dart out and lick up the glistening centre in front of her, lapping up the juice that had been created. Rachel bit down on her red lip to stifle the moan that was about to escape as Quinn pulled her thigh's so that she could get better access, The blonde was currently sucking on her clit, and every so often she'd softly bite the sensitive bud. Sliding a finger into Rachel's wet heat Quinn began to push it fast into the girl, the brunette's hip's bucking, Quinn knew she was close, so taking a chance she quickly licked up the girls slit collecting some more of her sweet juice and letting it drip onto the girls throbbing clit. Pulling the girl closer again Quinn began to suck the throbbing bud again.

"OH MY GOD. MY EYES. MY EYES. BRITT BRITT HELP" Santana yelled running back into the dining room. Rachel's eyes snapped open and her face flushed a deep red, Quinn couldn't help but smirk, before licking up the juice off her finger and chin.

Quinn walked into the dining room with a tray full of cookies, Brittany picked one up and bit into it happily. Santana eyed Quinn.

"Dirty dyke" Santana hissed at the girl.

Quinn smiled but didn't provoke the girl, she just watched as Rachel walked into the room, another beer for Santana and a bright red flush on her cheeks.

**AN- This was a request by two different people, I hope it filled their.. need's.. if you guys have any other request's just hit me up.. I LOVE THEM =] peace xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Prompt given by my girlfriend, who asked me to write this, in return I get my own smut shot back... So... I haven't written Faberry in MONTHS... So yeah. here is another Smutty One Shot.. Hopefully I'll start writing more.. Cause I do enjoy these :) .. R&R xx (btw totes sorry I haven't updated in months)**

* * *

Quinn rode up the elevator up to her apartment tugging on the blazer of her power suit smirking, she couldn't wait for Rachel to see her in this, knowing that the girl loved her dominant side. She grabbed her briefcase and stepped out before fumbling through it to find her keys.

Rachel, on the other hand, was on the couch in Quinn's old Yale t-shirt watching 'Funny Girl' for the nth time. She was laying down her brunette hair sprayed wildly over a cushion and her tanned legs where bent upward. Rachel was so enveloped by the television she didn't hear her girlfriend walking in from her first day.

"Rae?" Quinn called out and looked around the empty apartment before seeing the TV flashing in the corner of her eye.

"Funny girl... really baby?" Quinn chuckled at the girl and then saw a flash of brown as the girl sat up hurriedly tugging the t-shirt down.

"Hi Bab-" Rachel stopped biting her lips and a dark sparkle flashed into her eyes as they raked up and down Quinn's body.  
"Hello to you too princess" Quinn smirked at Rachel's facial expression before walking over and sitting down on the couch her eyes looking up the delicious tanned skin in front of her.

Rachel licked her lips and crawled over next to the girl.  
"Hey Baby" Rachel whispered in her ear before kissing the girls cheek, Quinn however knew the girls plan and turned just in time capturing the brunette's lips with her own and tugging on her bottom lip with her teeth.  
"Uh-uh baby" Quinn teased and let the girl go. "We know the rules don't we Rachel" Quinn stated and looked at the girl raising her eyebrow in a perfect arch.  
Rachel bit her lip and looked at the girl wide eyed; completely ignoring what was coming out of the blonde's mouth. "Where's my hello kiss?" Quinn asked and Rachel leaned in before Quinn stopped her. "Too late for that Rachel" Quinn looked the girl up and down "You've been home all day and you haven't made me dinner?"  
Rachel shook her head "I'm sorry baby, you're home earlier than I expected" Rachel replied  
"Excuse me Rachel?" Quinn raised a brow again.  
"I'm sorry _Quinn_" The brunette whispered the name causing Quinn to growl slightly  
"Now, now Rachel, I've barely been home five minutes and we are already disobeying me" Quinn smirked deviously.

Quinn got up and eyed the girl up and down. "Bedroom. Now" Quinn demanded and Rachel got up and ran to the bedroom, sitting on their double bed.  
Quinn made a detour to the bathroom and smirked to herself as she quickly pulled on the strap-on before getting dressed again and walking into the bed room.

* * *

Rachel chewed on her bottom lip as the girl entered and she physically swooned as she watched the blonde enter the room, her dominance evident.  
"Get up Rachel" Quinn demanded and the girl quickly got to her feet as Quinn walked over to the bed and lay down kicking her shoes off. Quinn let her eyes graze over Rachel's body, it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra which made Quinn drip at the thought of the girl being practically naked in mere seconds. Rachel continued to chew her lip until Quinn gestured for the girl to make her way over; Rachel got on all fours and crawled up the bed, sitting back on her knees when she reached Quinn. Quinn smirked and her fingers grazed over Rachel's bare thigh before beckoning the girl closer, when Rachel leaned in Quinn captured her lips with her own and passionately kissed her, her tongue dancing with the brunettes, tasting the girl for the first time that day. Rachel moaned into the kiss and straddled Quinn, gasping when she felt the strap on through the girl's trousers.

"Fuck" Rachel mumbled and moved down the girls neck; sucking at it gently, as to not leave a mark.  
"Rae" Quinn moaned out quietly as she bucked her hips upward into the girl.  
Rachel pulled back and looked at the girl, her eyes black with lust.  
"Off" Quinn demanded tugging at the shirt, Rachel lifted it up with ease exposing the smooth tanned skin and hard nipples, the brunette left in nothing but her emerald green thong. Quinn smirked at the girl and kissed her nape letting one hand run up the girl's stomach to the left nipple twirling it gently in her finger tips "Horny baby?" The blonde whispered into the girl's ear before nipping at the lobe and licking down her neck, leaving a love bite in her wake. Rachel nodded and moaned arching her back as Quinn kissed down her body capturing the same nipple in her mouth and sucking it while she began to tease the other one. Rachel bucked against the girls leg and Quinn smirked  
"Don't move Rachel, we don't want the suit getting wet do we?"  
Rachel shook her head.  
"Words. Rachel" Quinn bit down on the girl's nipple causing her to moan  
"No. Quinn" Rachel moaned.  
Quinn nodded against the girl's breasts as she licked across her chest and took the other one in her mouth before pulling away with a pop.

* * *

"Up"  
Rachel got off the girl and sat on the bed and Quinn took off her blazer and walked over to her desk chair, removing her shirt and trousers, Rachel watched licking her lips the entire time. Rachel's eyes stayed glued to the strap-on as Quinn walked over to her and stopped a few feet from the bed, already knowing her next move Rachel got onto the floor and licked the attachment.  
Quinn smirked down as the girl began sucking the tip of the strap and thrust herself into Rachel's mouth causing the brunette to moan.  
"You need to get it nice and wet before I fuck you don't you" Quinn spoke down to the girl and Rachel nodded continuing to take the length in her mouth.  
"Stop" Quinn demanded and Rachel obeyed getting up. Quinn eyed the bed and Rachel returned to it and the blonde walked over to it and removed the girls thong as she sat down, she instantly ran her finger up the obviously dripping slit and massaged the girls clit, causing Rachel to moan.  
"Good girl" Quinn smirked as she ran her fingers down and pushed two fingers into the girl and moaning herself.  
"So tight Rae" The girl continuously pumped the two fingers in and out of the girl as the brunette whimpered and moaned in pleasure. Pulling them out Quinn tasted the girl on her fingers  
"You taste so fucking good" Quinn moaned before parting the girls legs and laying between them, Rachel instantly unclasped the blonde's bra pulling it off her porcelain skin and kissing at the girls chest and breasts as Quinn slide into her.

"Fu-Fuck" Rachel breathed out wrapping her legs around the blonde's waist and felt the girl slide deeper into her. Quinn pounded into the girl, moaning at the friction against her clit. She pulled out of the girl and lay on her back "Ride me" Quinn begged and watched as Rachel crawled onto the girl and slide onto her grinding instantly against the girl. Quinn arched her hips and Rachel moaned as the girl began riding her to a fast pace.

* * *

Quinn could tell Rachel was close and pushed the girl off her positioning her on her hands and knees at the end of the bed. Quinn licked her lips at the view of the girl's ass and brought her hand down leaving a red handprint on the tanned skin.  
Rachel moaned in pleasure as Quinn brought her hand down again.  
"Beg for it Rachel."  
"Please Quinn" Rachel begged as the girl continuously spanked her  
"What do you want Rachel?" Quinn whispered to the girl staring at her  
"Fuck me Quinn" Rachel squeaked as she was spanked again.  
"As you wish" Quinn slid into the girl gripping her hips and she slammed into her tight, dripping pussy. Quinn moaned as she watched girl sliding up and down her cock, biting her lips she gripped the girl's hips again and fucked her.  
Rachel moaned incoherently as she got closer to her orgasm "Quinn... Please. I... I..."  
"Cum for me Rae"  
Rachel nodded and felt herself clenching against Quinn as the orgasm took over her body, shaking the girl began to weaken against her girlfriend as she came continuously, mewling as she slumped onto the bed. Quinn lightly tapped the girls ass again as she pulled out, smirking at the wetness covering the toy.

* * *

Slipping out of the toy Quinn got onto the bed sitting next to a recovering Rachel.  
"Your turn" the girl purred and Quinn chuckled  
"I'm all good baby"  
Rachel shook her head and kissed down the Quinn's body licking down the girls neck as Quinn growled below her "Just fuck me Rae"  
Rachel shook her head and took a nipple in her mouth biting and sucking at it while a hand ran fingers delicately up the girls thigh, causing goose bumps to rise. Rachel quickly kissed across to the other breast and then down the girls stomach parting her legs.

Rachel locked her dark eyes with hazel as she licked up the girls slit and sucked at the clit, causing Quinn to buck into her face and grab a hand full of dark locks pulling her in. Rachel smirked and began circulating the girl clit at a slow pace before sucking and nipping at it again.  
Quinn moaned as the brunette's tongue slid down and lapped at the juice before sliding into her wet core, Rachel fucking her with her tongue.

"Fuck baby" Quinn moaned and tangled her fingers in the girl's hair even more pulling her deeper. Rachel began moving her tongue curling it and licking rapidly causing the girl to buck even more against her, riding her face.  
"I'm close" Quinn whispered, causing the brunette to speed up.  
"Fuck..." Quinn began shaking, her body being taken over by her orgasm as she shook violently cumming as Rachel lapped up her juice.  
"Stop" She breathed out pulling Rachel away from her and Rachel sat up smirking and wiping her mouth.

* * *

As the brunette crawled back up the bed she cuddled into Quinn.  
"You looked so hot in your suit" She whispered as Quinn kissed her forehead.  
"I love you princess" Quinn whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN – Two chapters in 24 hours... Thank My Quinn.**

* * *

Rachel walked into the apartment her and Quinn shared before closing the door quietly and slipping her coat off, knowing that Quinn expected her at work. She snuck into the blonde's office and creaked the door open.  
"Hello?" Quinn called out not turning around.  
"Sorry I'm late" Rachel whispered shutting the door behind her.  
"Rae?" Quinn asked spinning around, her eyes widening at what she saw.

Rachel was stood by the door in a short black skirt that barley covered her thighs, a shirt that was tied up at her waist and knee high socks. Her hair was down and straight, her bangs pushed away from her face. Quinn's eyes raked over the exposed tanned skin and she licked her lips unintentionally.

* * *

"For Detention?" Rachel replied, prompting the girl.  
Quinn nodded "Yes" She checked the clock on her desk "forty-five minutes late in fact" Quinn got up and walked to the girl, eyeing her up and down once more.  
Rachel rolled her eyes "Well, can this like... hurry, I have stuff to do" She replied uninterested.  
Quinn chuckled and snaked her arm around the girl resting her hand on the palm of her back and leading her over to the desk.  
"Sit" Quinn demanded shaking her head when Rachel sat on the chair "On the floor. Miss Berry"  
Rachel nodded and sat on the floor next to the chair and looked up and Quinn.  
"Now, Miss Berry, I'm going to sit at my desk... and you... Well you are going to fuck me with that dirty little tongue of yours, understand?"  
Rachel blushed at the use of Quinn's words and raised her brow "What are you even talking –"  
"Now, Now Rachel" Quinn stopped the blonde and she pulled down her track pants and panties before sitting in her chair.

Rachel crawled in the gap between the girl's desk and chair and looked up at her. Quinn smirked and parted her legs, typing away at the computer before she felt the brunette's tongue licking up her thigh; she shivered and tried to compose herself.  
Rachel pushed the blonde's legs open and attached herself to the girl's clit, nipping at it with her teeth.  
"Rae" Quinn mumbled attempting to type but she was really just gripping her desk.  
Rachel grinned at the girl's reaction before licking down the wet pussy and sliding her tongue straight into the tight core. Quinn arched her hips into the brunette's face and began riding it as Rachel worked her tongue inside, lapping at the juice. Rachel grabbed at Quinn's hand pulling it down and placing it on her swollen clit, as the blonde rubbed herself Rachel continuously sucked and licked at the girl, until Quinn came undone on the girl face, squirting all over her chin. Rachel smirked as she pulled away lapping at the juice and licking the excess of the girls thighs and her own face before crawling out from under the desk.

* * *

Getting up Rachel dusted her knees before walking back to the door.  
"See you around Ms Fabray" Rachel smirked before feeling herself being pushed up against the door Quinn's hand's instantly running up and under her shirt, pinching both her nipples causing the brunette to whimper loudly.  
"Where do you think you're going, Berry" Quinn husked as she licked up the shorter girls neck, palming her breasts roughly pushing the girl flush against the wall.  
"I..." Rachel tried to speak but mumbled incoherently  
Quinn pulled her hands out from under the girls shirt and ran them up the girls thighs hiking the skirt up and licking her lips when she saw the lack of panties.  
"Such a dirty little slut aren't you" Quinn smirked and rubbed the girl's clit causing Rachel to buck into her, attempting to cause more friction. Quinn shook her head and spun the girl around and picked her up so that Rachel wrapped her legs around Quinn's waist.

Quinn slipped to fingers deep into the girl causing Rachel to drop most of her weight against Quinn's shoulder. Pinning her to the wall Quinn continued to fuck the girl adding a third finger, watching as her girlfriend fell apart on her fingers.

"Cum for me now Rachel or I'll stop"  
Rachel nodded and moaned "I ... Can't"  
"You better cum for me now Rachel!"  
Rachel moaned again and Quinn felt her walls tightening around her fingers  
"Good girl" Quinn whispered, pumping her hand in and out of the girl watching as her juice's ran down her hand.

* * *

Rachel unwrapped her legs sliding down the wall and looking up at the blonde as she was held up.  
"Come on baby, let's go have a shower" Quinn whispered, carrying the girl, bridal style into their ensuite bathroom.

* * *

**AN – Hmmm... So... Shower Sex next?**


End file.
